


My heart belongs to you

by Sliveb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crying, F/M, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Near Death Experiences, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliveb/pseuds/Sliveb
Summary: Tony is forgetful, he cant help it. One minute he is planning on staying in the lab to do some tinkering on a little project. The next thing he know is that it is two days later. Steve on the other hand has been waiting for his boyfriend to arrive at a lovely restaurant as an apology. Tony has done this before. Is this the last straw, Steve is fed up of Tony forgetting about him.I'm Shit at summaries so bare with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This I one of my first attempts in writing my own rather than try to find one similar to one that is playing in my mind. Feel free to comment any suggestions of works/prompt you want me to write.

3 hours. 3 HOURS, that's how long Steve waited for Tony. It was so embarrassing, sitting in the Italian restaurant that not only did Tony book but also promised Steve for a special night out as they haven't been able to see much of each other recently.

Steve couldn't blame him, he was running Stark Industries and spent majority of the time either in meetings or developing new incredible designs for technology even if he promoted Pepper to be CEO, Tony can't just sit around and not do anything (This was one of the many things Steve loves about him).

But over the last couple of months they are seeing less and less of each other. Just last week he walked to Natasha's apartment to crash because Tony had forgot that Steve was supposed to be staying at his for the week due to his new roommate's girlfriend was staying at theirs and god were those girls loud and thought _**fondueing**_ around the apartment was a good idea , even when Steve was home he was made to stay in his room and have to shout to check if they were decent.

That's why Tony's idea of him staying over was brilliant. No having to shoved earplugs into his ears or blast his music loudly through his headphones, he also gets to have fun with tony _*wink wink*_ , cuddling and watching movies, **the best sort of fun**. He waited outside of Tony's 'little' house (more like mansion to Steve). What made it worse was that it was pissing down with rain. That's how he ended up cuddling Sam and Bucky on their big coach that night, while Natasha screamed down the phone at Tony.

Tony has stated in the beginning that he wasn't very good at relationships, "just ask Pepper" she too confirmed that "he isn't good with the communication side and was too reserved for me". Steve understood that the relationship didn't work out (he was glad as a matter a fact otherwise he wouldn't have that hunk of a man) but knew that they still valued their friendship and could always turn to Pepper for advice.

This is why Steve was sat in his favourite Italian restaurant, because Tony had promised to make it up to him, promised that it was the last time that would happen, Steve was going to be his priority. What a fool he was, really Steve did you really believe he would take a minute our of his day for you. What does a man like that want with a stupid, untalented, broke guy like him can't forget broken, from his naivety from previous relationships.

This was the final strike. The waitress came over to ask if he was sure he wanted to wait to order, I suppose its makes him look lonely, sad or crazy waiting for someone for that long but he just wanted to give Tony a chance to prove him wrong, that Tony does care about Steve and wouldn't forget about him.

Steve rung him for the 5th and final time after leaving 2 voicemails, if he didn't answer he was going to leave. It went straight to voicemail. Apologising to the waitress for the time wasted Steve set off, not entirely sure where to go or what to do he decided a nice trip to the park seemed like a decent idea. Before he left he made sure there was a tip left for the trouble he caused (even if it was his fault). Moving through the double doors of the exit, Steve's never felt shitter than he is right now.

In Tony's Lab he was working on a little gift for Steve. To be completely honest he's been working on it since their 1 year anniversary. He knew how much Steve loved painting and drawing but was shy and insecure about it, Tony knew how worked up Steve could get over one of his assignments. the first painting Tony had seen was A) by accident and B) of him.

It was a painting of him working down at the lab, smiling because of something Steve said to Dum-E. Turns out Steve wasn't aware he left it out and was stumbling over his words when he noticed Tony had seen it. About how it wasn't that good and it was silly for him to leave it where someone could see. Tony had asked if it was for his assignment and he's never seen Steve look so doubtful and unsure of himself. That was when Tony knew he would do anything to proved to Steve he was amazing.

Tony spent ages organising a room for Steve in a studio where he could go to have space and be free to be creative, a space to hang and place any inspirations to paint (hopefully many photos of him and Tony), a place where he didn't have any restriction on where he painted and how careful he had to be with the paint. (Steve had to be carful of any of his stuff getting paint on it, that's what you get when you get the smaller room of the apartment).

To go along with the studio though Tony made Steve a ring, not just any ring it was made with Vibranium after his deal with T'Challa to make sure that it was the best because that's what Steve deserved after all. On the outside of the ring it was inscribed with 'MY HEART ' on the outside and 'BELONGS TO YOU' on the inside to remind Steve of his worth. To remind him of his love for Steve. The design was similar to the one Steve's mother gave him. Steve was devastated when it was stolen, it was the last bit of his mum Steve had after she died. After ages working on the ring non-stop and checking when the studio would be done, Tony fell asleep in the lab.

When Tony was woken up, Jarvis was alerting him that he had been locked down in his lab for 60 hours. how has he spent two and half days down here. The first thing tony did when he emerged from the lab was jump in the shower, you don't realise how sweaty and gross you get when your focused on something else. After a quick shower, Tony decided he should call Steve, to see what he was up to and if he wanted to come over now he had finished the ring. He couldn't wait to give it to Steve, once the studio is done he can present them both to Steve. See the way his eyes light up when happy, the cute little smile and the way he blushes. Sinful. Tony went over to his phone and noticed he had several missed called from Steve and 3 voicemails. He was confused, had something happened.

He listened to the first voicemail, Steve sounded so excited. "I'm nearly at the restaurant, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much and thank you for making it up to me, I understand you had work and I forgive you. See you soon, Love you. Bye".

Shit.

"Shit, Jarvis. Tell me I haven't missed the date with Steve I planned to make it up to him" Jarvis didn't need to respond, Tony already knew the answer. " I believe you did Sir" Fuck, Tony didn't need that sort of attitude right now. What was he going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started to write the next chapter, so leave your guesses to what happens next. How is Tony going to get out of this problem? Poor Steve, How is he coping?  
> In the next chapter something bad happens. But what?  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments xox


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean I'm shit at summaries, it just continues from the previous chapter and may be sad as you could of guessed from the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn't that nice in this chapter but he will be redeemed, I promise.  
> This may or may not be a sad one so don't say I didn't warn you.  
> Hope you like it :)

Steve was sat quietly on the park bench trying his hardest not to cry. This afternoon was not going the way he planned. It was 9PM when Steve left the restaurant, he knew he couldn't go back to his apartment because Peggy had Angie, her girlfriend over.

If he was to go back to his apartment now, there was no way in knowing what he would walk in on. Plus he promised her that he would be out for the night and she had gotten so mad last time he walked in on them because Angie had felt to awkward to stay, so he didn't want a repeat of that.

Perhaps he should phone Bucky, he's sure that Bucky mentioned during the week that Sam and Nat wasn't being allowed over as he needed to study for his test next Monday.

Phoning Bucky's number he was already on the verge of tears. What was he going to say, since the first 'forgetting' incident the trio had been uncertain of Tony, convince that he was using Steve for his 'Youth' and would neglect Steve's needs. Which Steve wouldn't believe for a second.

But Steve has always been there for Bucky and vice versa. Best friends always have each other's backs. Bucky is gonna know what to do and maybe they can have the ice cream in the freezer and cuddle up watching a film, maybe DoLittle he's been meaning to watch that.

When Bucky answers though his train of thought switches immediately. "Look I can't talk right now Steve, I'm dealing with my own relationship at the moment so I don't want to hear about Stark or how the date went. Maybe try opening your eyes to your friends problems as well. We can't all be a billionaires booty call."

He just sat there as the call was ended. One by one the tears began to stream down his face. He was alone, phone turned off, sat in the dark surrounded by nothing but his thoughts. What a night.

Tony on the other hand, had been rushing all over the place to get dressed, he's got to look presentable for his boy, quickly checking in the mirror to see if he looks at least decent.

Not worrying about showing up in style, he takes the closet car from the garage to the restaurant hoping that Steve was still there, while Jarvis was trying to get through to Steve's phone.

He fucked up. He loved his boy so much but he's fucking this up. Steve's friends were right he was no good for Steve, how could he be. None the less, Steve will always be his mouthy angel who saw the best in everything but would throw a punch to 'fight for what's right'.

He got to the restaurant in no time, and if he was driving slightly above the speed limit so what. His boy was the most important thing right now. If Steve was there maybe ~~they~~ he could salvage their relationship.

He had planned this date. Wine and dine Steve. Show him how much he loved him, every inch of him. Hold him tightly in his arms and never let go. After the first time Steve called him out on his bullshit and saw through his asshole façade he knew he was down for the long ride.

Arriving at the restaurant, he started to panic. He couldn't see Steve which was a bad sign, maybe Steve had been late himself. Yeah maybe Steve was 4 hours late, who's he kidding. As he sighed a waitress approached him, deciding to be brave he asked if she'd seen a tall blonde guy, pale skin with blue ocean eyes, blushing as he said the last description.

So he learnt that Steve had been waiting there for 3 hours and left at 9PM which was unfortunately an hour ago. He was ultimately screwed, he couldn't even get ahold of Steve, the only other option was to contact Steve's friends. The first place and probably only place Steve would go was to Bucky's.

So that's what he did. Set off straight for Bucky's flat.

The night was getting on and all of this crying was making Steve tired. Every time he managed to stop his crying he would find something that reminded him of Tony to only start crying again. He thought that by now he would have nothing left to cry. He checked his watch, he'd been sat there for at least _two fucking hours_ , just crying. How fucking sad was he.

And he couldn't believe how selfish he had been. Steve had been so worked up with his relationship drama that he'd forgot to ask how Bucky was.

Perhaps if he went for a walk he would be able to keep his mind off of it all. Only then did he realise it had been raining, he was completely soaked and haven't even noticed.

Walking towards the exit of the park Steve registered how cliché it was. Heartbroken and walking in the rain, all he needed to do now is burst out in song and it be like the movies. Oh boy, here come the tears again.

He just wanted Tony, just wanted to be loved by Tony. Was that too much to ask.

Reaching the streets Steve was beginning to get tired. He had to stay out all night so the best thing to do was go get coffee. He already knew the best coffee place to go, it was little and quiet but the best part was that it was open 24/7.

Tony had first introduced him to it when Steve was struggling with his Art essay. Steve had called Tony crying, not knowing what to do. He had been tired but also adamant that he could go to sleep until he finished his essay, while there was a loud ass party in the flat above distracting him.

So Tony took him to go this coffee shop that was out of the way and peaceful. He also helped him when he didn't know exactly to right or how to phrase a certain sentence. And now there may not even be phone calls, hell there may not even be a relationship anymore. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve Steve began to cross the road.

His eyes are a bit blurry from all the crying which was also making him dizzy , he needed to pause for a minute before he fell or something.

He didn't notice the loud music blasting from an approaching car which came zooming at him. He was knocked backwards. The car didn't even stop, speeding even more to get away from the scene.

He was in so much pain, he hurt so much. He spent a long time just laying there. Crying. Shouting. But he was getting tired, no one was coming for him. Nobody Loved him. A little rest wouldn't hurt. Maybe when he woke up everything would be fine and Tony would love him again.

With the sound of sirens drifting closer Steve closed his eyes to the thought of his love, who wouldn't be his love no more.

Tony finally got to Bucky's flat. As much as he and Bucky didn't get along he was willing to see him if it meant that he could make amends with his boy, who _fuck_ may not be his boy for much longer.

Banging on the door he began shouting for Steve, he needed Steve to be there, to talk things over. He needed to remind Steve how much he loved him. There was so much to he needed to tell Steve but he didn't know what to say.

Bucky woke up from from his slumber to some asshole banging on his door. He struggled to get untucked from Nat and Sam, after their make up session _*wink wink*_ that wore him out.

He felt a lot calmer since his call with Steve, he had so much going on he felt slightly guilty for snapping at him like that but who could blame him, his own relationship was on the line, he didn't have the time.

So Bucky trudged his way through the mess on the floor, there was too much in the way earlier with no time to move it all. Once the door was opened he was face to face with ~~Tiny Stank~~ Tony Stark, the fucker.

In Tony's eyes Bucky did not look happy to see him. That must be a sign that Steve was here, normally Bucky looked like he at least tolerated him.

He greeted Bucky with his frantic panic, "I need to speak to Steve, please let me in I need to let him know how sorry I am, I'll change. I need to tell him he will always be my focus. Please. Steve. Steve, let me see him."

Bucky just looked at him unimpressed, he knew winning Steve back was a long shot but he'd try anything to even hope for Steve to give him another chance. Through a deep sigh he begged for Steve once more before dropping to his knees.

All the while Bucky was becoming more and more confused. He was now joined by Sam and Nat who was intrigued by all the racket. "What are you on about, why isn't steve with you?" Bucky asked for clarification.

Tony, slowing down his sobbing, was ushered into the room by Nat, who was always the more friendly one towards him. When trying to explain the events of the night all the trio heard was a bunch of babble.

Tony knew he needed to slow down, take a breather, they may be able to help better if he wasn't such a fuck up and could breathe and talk better.

It took a whole hour for Tony to explain everything, _oh_ and the look on everyone's face. Nat has a straight face, the look of no emotion which scared him the most _but nobody needed to know that_. Sam looked pissed, the type that means 'I'm gonna fuck a bitch up' face.

Bucky's was a bit different though. Tony was more confused by Bucky's face, it seemed to be a mix of anger, sadness and regret. Probably for ever letting Steve be with him.

After that explanation Bucky felt terrible, shit. Steve had most likely phoned Bucky for comfort and needed Bucky and what did he do. Okay maybe Bucky was a little harsh on Steve. Ah fuck. He needed to be realistic, he things he said was awful. Fuck he regretted everything he said and now needed a way to make it up to Steve. But it seems that he was second in line for that. 

So Bucky confess what happened between him and Steve. Only to get lectured by Sam and Nat about how he should have put Steve first because they're argument was over something small and silly. Like he didn't already know by now.

They all came to realise if Steve wasn't with Tony or with them, the big question was where was he. Tony told Bucky immediately to phone Peggy, cause surely he would have gone home and if they couldn't phone Steve, Peggy was the second best option. Tony was praying right now that he didn't know Steve as well as he thought. Steve would be at home and not out on the streets alone with just his thoughts.

Just as Bucky was about to phone Peggy, Tony's phone rang, with Steve's name appearing across the screen. Everyone felt at ease. They knew that Steve was alright he probably just needed some alone time.

Everything would go back to the way they were, while Tony went to answer the phone the trio became more relaxed. They could all breathe, the tension was gone and Steve was alright. After all this call must be good sign that everything everything was alright.

For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter, I’ve got a lot of essays I have to write thanks to quarantine. :)


	3. Hospitals and The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out and Steve made it to hospital. the question is will he make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about what happens in hospitals so sorry if it is a bit off.  
> also thanks for the lovely comments, I wasn't sure if I was goin to continue this but looks like I am.

Groggily, Steve tried to open his eyes. But when only being able to open them into a squint, all he could see was a ceiling. Well that what he assumed it was anyway with the lights. He tried to ask where he was.

Not only was he super confused, he was in a hell of a lot of pain. Every time Steve breathes in it felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart (which you could say he was.) the last time Steve could remember feeling pain like that was after his Mum died and Bucky found him his having his worst asthma attack to date. 

The nurses and doctors in the hospital noticed that a patient was being wheeled in on a ambulance stretcher/gurney. The paramedic calling out to them his, very unstable, condition. "We have a male, age 22, name Steven Grant Rogers, was a hit and run accident leaving him a critical condition. 

Once the nurses seen him try to open his eyes they were a tad bit hopeful but sadly it looked like they could barely be opened. A good sign was that he tried to speak, while keeping an eye on his heartbeat they rushed him down the corridor into a medical bay room.

Once in the Med bay the doctors and nurse was analysis his injuries, he seemed to be in pretty bad shape, the main doctor treating him recognized his name and face. 

Steve Rogers, Sarah's little Stevie. Used to come in with his mum and take cookies to the rest of the doctors and nurses. Poor thing barley managed to visit anymore, after his mums death she never saw him until now in such events. She was called away and left the other doctors attend to his injuries

"Hu...rt. h..hurt" Steve managed to finally say just before his breathing becoming harsher and shorter and blacking out. Nurses and doctors frantically rushing him to theatre as his heartbeat slowly deteriorates. 

Tony froze. Was he hearing this correctly. He stared into the distance thinking of how happy Steve sounded on the voicemail and how Steve must've been hurting leaving the restaurant. But now his boy is going through a different hurt.

Bucky, Nat and Sam was chatting next to him, relieved that Steve called and they could all apologize. As they didn't hear Tony speaking anymore, Natasha turned to him. Only to see his face pale.

Knocking both Bucky and Sam's arms they all looked. When Tony still didn't move or do anything. Nat took the phone off him to speak to Steve. She was shock to hear an unfamiliar voice. "Sir.. are you still there sir." 

So Natasha took over for Tony, explaining that he seemed to be in shock but questioned him to what the problem was and why'd he have Steve's phone. 

"Steve...Hospital....accident....critical." Was all she made out. Steve, her poor Steve. Tears forming in her eyes lead both Sam and Bucky to be concerned. Natasha had never openly cried like that before. Looking at Tony she needed to snap him out of it. 

Repeating the information, Tony finally snapped he immediately rushed to his car with the others trailing behind him shouting that they were coming too.

_They'd better hurry then,_ Tony thought. Cause there was no chance he was going anything but the quickest he could. That's pretty fast despite what his age may suggest.

Making it into the hospital car park, and out the car. If the trio held onto the car for dear life while Tony was driving, nothing is to be said.

Making it to the floor that the guy on the phone said they rushed to the reception desk. "Steven Rogers.... we're hear to see a Steven Rogers" was the first thing Tony said or did when he got there. Thankfully the nurses under stood him and sent to get the doctor who tending to him after had given him their information.

The doctor came over and began to explain what she new about the accident. Tony felt so much pain when she said that according to a witness Steve was walking across the road while a car came speeding down sending Steve flying.

Tony knew he would find out who did it, even if the got away the first time. He's gonna hunt them down. 

Explain Steve's injuries however was the next step the doctor took. Explaining that he's gonna need a lot of support once he's out. While Bucky offered to take time from college, Tony stopped and insisted that Steve satay with him.

While they where discussing (more like a slight argument) about who Steve would stay with. They see doctors and nurses rushing to a room. The doctor who was talking to them was called to leave.

Steve.... poor, lovely Steve. 

Tony and the trio walked to the door of the room where the nurses rushed to.

"He's crashing". "No Heartbeat" "internal bleeding". " get him to surgery NOW". 

It was all such a rush, next thing Tony knows is a hospital bed is being wheeled past him into the surgery room with Steve on. He looked awful, face bruised and bloody. His poor boy Hirt so bad and it was all his fault.

While Natasha and Sam, comforted each other Tony and Bucky day next to each other.

Tony didn’t know what to say, he had so much regret and worried in his mind and heart that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Constantly thinking if he’d remembered then this wouldn’t have happened. Hell if he’d of priorities Steve from the beginning they wouldn’t of been in this mess.

Bucky was kicking himself, regret was his only companion at the moment. What a dick he was to Steve and he might not even get to see him again let alone apologize for everything.

Both Tony and Bucky looked at each other. As much as they didn’t like each other they both knew, they’d both do anything do Steve and how much they both truly loved him. Tears both in their eyes they both hugged each other, praying that Steve would be alright.

While they prayed and hoped to see Steve again, in the surgery room things where looking unfortunate. Too much blood being lost, becoming stable, then unstable. It was a whirlwind.

If the doctors are quick enough Steve may be able to come through. After all he’s got so much to live for, hasn’t he? Even if he makes it through, his best friend was pissed off at him. Steve could be sure that he’d still want to be best friends. Nat and Sam barely have anything to do with him anymore, his roommate was barely an acquaintance... and the love of his life doesn’t love him like he used to.

They all got bored of Steve eventually. At least he’d be with his mom who he knew loved him eternally.

So did it matter if he didn’t pull through surgery. As his heart rate slowed, the doctors are gonna have to make a big decision.

Will Steve pull through or is it time to give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for poor Steve, he really can't catch a break can he.  
> like always if you got any suggestion for this or other fanfic leave a comment  
> Ill be going to uni in 2 weeks so I don't know how soon ill get another chapter up.  
> thanks for reading and ill leave you in suspense for our dear Steve


End file.
